criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight of Terror
The Sight of Terror 'is the second case in Waterbell as well in Stardom Seaside. Plot After discovering the possible planned assassination of Bella Brannon and the bombing of The Crown movie set, they immediately go there to evacuate the movie set at once. In there, they heard loud crying of a child named Steve Glassmore, which he said that someone was dead like the movie. Joshua, frustrated that someone was going to traumatised a child and have a murder investigation on their hands, while a bomb is hidden somewhere waiting to explode, so they head to the scene of the crime immediately. In there, they found a young woman's corpse and Joshua identified the victim as Amelia Johnson, the actress who was starting in The Crown, according to her autopsy report, the victim's cause of death was actually a knife with their wound hidden in the back of her body. At the start of the investigation, they found three suspects: Steve Glassmore, witnessed the whole crime. Bella Brannon, her watch was found at the crime scene. Jeremy Walker, his journal was found on the makeup room. Additionally, two killer's attributes was found: The killer has access to the set, and The killer reads The War of the Origin. At the end of Chapter 1, that Steve's father is furious about what they did to his son and the bomb squad is requesting to stop the case at once. As things went bad, Chief Helfer told the Player to go into the Bomb Squad Base, as the victim mysteriously visited the base, and she didn't tell her reasons about going in there, thus making the victim suspicious. After everything was solved, they added two more suspects: Robert Glassmore, although he just wanted to talk to the Player about suspecting his son, he was later revealed that he has connections with the victim, thus later placing him as suspect. Jeffery Wallace, he said that the glass knife belonged to her deceased sister, Grace Wallace. Those in the suspects of the murder of Grace Wallace only knows about the murder weapon, no leaks was shared to the public. This means that one more evidence is added: The killer is involved in the investigation of death of Grace Wallace. After all the investigating, they once again hit a dead end, and Joshua worries about the hidden bomb at the set and also Bella Brannon, as they were going to Bella, but Martina come out of nowhere and said that the bomb exploded and discovered a dead body after the attack. Jeffery, shocked seeing her sister's corpse being exploded, fainted. In there, massive chaos happened after he was sent to the hospital, Joshua realising that all the four suspects were there, they immediately cleared out the crime scene, in order to search if the killer tampered the crime scene. Though the killer removed any valuable evidence against them, there were other evidences that the killer didn't tampered with, and the killer is ready to be arrested. Shockingly, Robert Glassmore turned out to be the killer of Amelia Johnson, he immediately confessed to murdering Amelia Johnson and bringing Grace Wallace's body to the set after the bombing in order to prevent Jeffery Wallace from showing the team that will expose him as the killer, although before Joshua can say what was his motive, Robert then poisoned himself with the poison he was carrying on his bag. Although, he was sent to the infirmary and survived to the poison, he finally confessed his motive, he was forced to murder Amelia in order to protect his son from being injected with poison, as he was made example of Grace's death, apperently she was also being forced to kill her brother, but refused, as a result, she died of being poisoned also. In the courtroom, he accepted the sentence, but Judge Kabair, questions of why to explode Grace's corpse, he said that this was the orders of the unknown caller as well, due to the circumstances of the case, Judge Ibrahim sentences Robert to 20 years in prison with 10 years of parole. Even though his trial just ended, Robert wanted to talk with the Player, he said that he was sent another note other than the death threat to his son, it says: Robert thanks the Player all their work of trying exposing the identity of the mysterious caller, he gave the note in order to lock the person in prison once for all. In the police station, Chief Helfer said that someone named Ellen Starbright escaped from prison and said that she escaped after the Player is done talking to the Player this results to confirming that a connection between "Elena Preston" and Ellen Starbright, thus making them undercover for the rest of the party. Stats Victim * '''Amelia Johnson '(found with burn marks all over her body) Murder Weapon * '''Glass Knife Killer * Robert Glassmore Crime Scenes Suspects Steve Glassmore Witness Bella Brannon Actress Jeremy Walker Script Writer Robert Glassmore Victim's Father Jeffery Wallace Bomb Squad Member Killer's Profile * The killer has access to the set. * The killer reads The War of the Origin. * The killer is involved in the investigation of death of Grace Wallace. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Within Fame and Revenge (2/7) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Waterbell Category:All Cases in Stardom Seaside